emblem3fandomcom-20200214-history
3000 Miles
3000 Miles was the band's second single. It was released October 15, 2013. Music Videos The lyric video consisted of the lyrics of the song being transmitted by the use of different forms of social media. It also contains footage of their VEVO GO show in Huntigon Beach and performance of 3000 Miles from the Arensio Hall Show. It was released October 4, 2013. The Official Music was filmed in California. It was released October 9, 2013. The boys are shown singing on top of buildings while the story unfolds below. The girl in the music video has been accepted into a University and has to face the reality of leaving her boyfriend who is also sad about this. The music video also contains home videos of the boys. Lyrics First winter's snowfall Throwing backyard snowballs Warming up by the fireplace Marshmallows catch fire on an open flame All my friends get together Wishing I was there but I'm never Living in the sunshine oh but dreaming of a place called home I wanna run wanna run away I'm dreaming of a place called home I could try but I'm stuck in today I'm dreaming of a place that's 3000 miles away Feels like is forever Seems like yesterday We were we were running 'round town together This place, just ain't the same I miss the stormy weather I'm not okay 3000 miles away You don't pick up but I keep redialing Cause you're asleep got your phone on silent Still early here I'm wide awake I just wanna hear you tell me all about today Although I never really showed it I had to leave for me to notice That living in the sunshine's cold I'm dreaming of a place called home I wanna run wanna run away I'm dreaming of a place called home I could try but I'm stuck in today I'm dreaming of a place that's 3000 miles away Feels like is forever Seems like yesterday We were we were running 'round town together This place, just ain't the same I miss the stormy weather I'm not okay 3000 miles If I could go back for the weekend Or just for a day To see to see familiar faces, that's all it would take But it's too far 3000 miles away Feels like it's forever Seems like yesterday We were we were running around town together This place, just ain't the same I miss the stormy weather I'm not okay 3000 miles away 3000 miles away Feels like it's forever Seems like yesterday We were we were running around town together This place, just ain't the same I miss the stormy weather I'm not okay 3000 miles away Trivia *It is Keaton's favorite song on Nothing To Lose. He sometimes cries when performing the song due to being homesick. *When performing the song live, fans are asked to put up their phones for light an wave them in the air. *The boys came up with the ads that are in the Lyric Video. *The music video was originally going to pick off where the first one (Chloe ) ended. They were going to be filmed getting off stage from their performace for all the Chloes is the last video, and then heading on the tour bus, showing signs of homesickness. This idea was removed to have more room for the story of a girl leaving for college and leaving her boyfriend behind. *More home footage of the boys were also taken down at last minute.